


Coffee Breath

by 404ISMISSING



Series: Creepypasta/Marble Hornets Drabbles [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt, coffee breath is pretty ew, i dont have anymore tags, that's not very straight of you, ya well im not straight suck it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404ISMISSING/pseuds/404ISMISSING
Summary: writing-mixtapes-n-prompts:dialogue prompt #11Person A: “You wanna makeout?”Person B: “You just drank coffee.”Person A: “…”Person B: “I hate coffee breath. Go brush your teeth, then we can make out.”Nov 22nd, 2019
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby & Timothy "Tim" Wright, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby & Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticcy Toby/Masky (Creepypasta)
Series: Creepypasta/Marble Hornets Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138292
Kudos: 3





	Coffee Breath

It was an early February morning, the golden rays from the sun lit up the comforting and small room, the two in the room had woken up and done whatever they needed to do when the sky was a dark blue and the stars were still visible with the moon still shining.

Now it was eight am and the two had nothing to do. So they decided to take the day off before anyone came in and bugged them to do something.

Tim, had made coffee only about ten minutes ago and had drank it all in five minutes. he probably couldnt go a day without coffee and not being mad. Tim with no coffee in the morning just didnt match. at all.  
Anyways the other in the room, Toby, was on the floor. He had a book open and he tried to read it despite his mind wandering every few minutes. 

The book was hard covered, and felt like leather. it was a dark brown that made it look like tree bark. The front cover had a frog sort of engraved into it making it obvious the book was about frogs or something similar to it. either way it was very interesting for Toby. so interesting that he almost didnt realize when, at some point, Tim had joined him on the floor, he sat next to him but kept his empty coffee cup in his hands.

"Tobyyyy" Toby turned to look at him when his name had come out of his mouth,  
"Tiiiim" he called, the same way Tim had said it before closing his book, he put a book mark first though. jeez he wasnt an _animal._

"you wanna make out??" the question wasn't weird to either of them, after all they were dating and consent was _hot._ Toby looked at Tim's hands, which still held the coffee cup before back up at him, "You just drank coffee." he stated. Tim nodded, slowly and confused, since it was obvious he had just drank coffee, the evidence was right there in his hands. but he stayed silent, waiting for an explanation from Toby. Toby sighed since Tim didnt understand him. He opened his book and turned away from him, "I hate coffee breath. go brush your teeth. _then_ we can make out." Toby said, already beginning to read the book again. Tim huffed, "You never complained about that."  
"Weell we never made out at eight am." Toby said, smiling a bit.   
"fine. buut-" Before he got up he quickly pecked Toby's lips causing him to frown, grossed out because of Tim's coffee breath. "eww, your coffee breath is on my liips," He complained , wiping his mouth. 

Tim didnt say anything but he did smile, satisfied with what he did, the smile went away a bit when he reached for a tooth brush and toothpaste. He sighed as he put some tooth paste on his toothbrush, rinsed it, and began to brush his teeth for the second time this morning.  
The things he did for love.

Once he finished and rinsed his mouth so the smell of mint wouldnt be too strong he went over to Toby who had stopped wiping his mouth, finally, and was reading again. 

he sat down and hugged him, resting his head on his shoulder, "noooow??" Tim asked, he knew Toby wouldnt say anything good when he kept his eyes on the book and smiled a bit. Toby was easy to read, he could pass like a dr suess beginner book, "You just brushed your teeth."  
"Aaaaand???" Tim asked, groaning  
"You have mint breath." Toby replied, he couldnt help but laugh a bit, being amused by the whole situation.

Tim rolled his eyes before he cupped his face immediately and began to leave small kisses all over the others face. his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, chin, everywhere on his face. Toby couldnt help but laugh, holding onto him, "Okay! Okay we can! we can!" He said, laughing in between his words, he waited for Tim to stop.   
"We can??" Tim asked, to confirm, once he had stopped, pulling away to look at him.  
"Yeah yeah, hurry before i change my mind." Toby said, that was enough confirmation Tim needed before connecting their lips together.

Tim kept cupping Toby's face even as their lips met as Toby had his arms around Tim's neck, their lips moving in sync, this wasn't the first time they've done this. it just was the first time they've done it at eight a.m. At some point they did have to pull away since air was still a thing, "Happy?" Toby asked as he immediately spotted Tim's smile,   
"very,"  
"Great cause you have mint breath, ew."

**Author's Note:**

> please appreciate this i tried :'(


End file.
